


Boldly Going Where Adachi Has Never Gone Before, Eventually

by Incandescentflower



Series: Bossy Adachi [1]
Category: 30歳まで童貞だと魔法使いになれるらしい | Cherry Magic! Thirty Years of Virginity Can Make You a Wizard?! (TV)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Adachi is a very light dom/likes to top sometimes, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bathing/Washing, Blame the Discord, Blow Jobs, Bottom Kurosawa agenda, Cock Warming, Enacting Fantasies, Established Relationship, Excessive softness, Fluff and Smut, Light Bondage, M/M, Masturbation, Porn with Feelings, Post-Canon, Praise Kink, Rimming, Roleplay, Sex Toys, Tag, This is a lot of feelings at the end. Like a lot., Whipped Cream, most of this fic came from trying to use the prompts from the prompt challenge, reciting poetry, so I gonna use the, they like to switch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:33:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28453170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Incandescentflower/pseuds/Incandescentflower
Summary: 5 times Adachi acted out Kurosawa’s fantasies + 1 time Adachi figured out his own(+1 time Kurosawa tried to act out Adachi’s fantasy)
Relationships: Adachi Kiyoshi/Kurosawa Yuichi
Series: Bossy Adachi [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2170722
Comments: 114
Kudos: 345
Collections: Cherry Magic - 31 Days of Prompts Can Turn you into a Wizard!





	1. Anniversary Dessert (1)

**Author's Note:**

> This is an ongoing work specifically focused on the 31 Day Prompt Challenge. The prompts in this fic will be updated as I continue to post.
> 
> The prompts are: Anniversary, Dessert, Bread, Yum!, Gift
> 
> Thank you to [Tenillypo](/users/Tenillypo/) and [Wildflowersoul](/users/wildflowersoul/) for betaing this despite not having finished the show.

The first time they were together, it was sweet and soft. Kurosawa was always so very careful with Adachi and Adachi knew he was safe with him. It was complicated by the fact that he could see and hear Kurosawa’s thoughts during most of the experience--although Adachi knew they were just fantasies, some of the things he saw felt like a jump ahead many months into their relationship. To say they were unforgettable was an understatement. And as their relationship progressed, Adachi would find himself thinking about some of the images and wondering how he might help Kurosawa explore them, if he could just build up the nerve.

* * *

Adachi had tried to cook for Kurosawa once before. It had ended in smoke in Kurosawa’s kitchen and a burnt pan and Adachi with grease all over Kurosawa’s apron. Kurosawa kissed him and told him he appreciated him but also he was never to cook in his kitchen again.

And so that was why, on their one month Anniversary, Adachi was making Kurosawa a surprise dessert in his own kitchen.

This time Adachi chose something simple, a fruit sando. He bought milk bread from the local bakery and he was perfectly capable of cutting up fruit. The whipped cream was a little touch and go for a bit, he almost put cornstarch in instead of powdered sugar, but he realized just in time and once he finished, it was sweet and smooth, and tasted like kissing Kurosawa on a warm summer day.

When Kurosawa joined him at his apartment and sat down at the table, Adachi could not contain his nerves. He placed the plate of sandos in front of Kurosawa, smiling so much his face hurt. Next to it was a small bowl of whipped cream. It seemed innocent enough, but Adachi had an idea in the back of his mind. He could possibly chicken out. It felt beyond what they had shared together, but he still set it there, a sign of anticipation, of hope that he could take that step. 

Kurosawa beamed. “You really made this, Adachi? For me?”

“Mmm.” Adachi nodded emphatically. “Try it,” he said as he nudged the plate forward.

Kurosawa selected one of the sandwich-shaped desserts and took a bite. “Mmmm, Adachi, this is really good, actually.”

“Actually!” Adachi said indignantly. “I told you I can cook...sometimes.”

Kurosawa continued to enthusiastically enjoy Adachi’s creation, a bit of whipped cream at the corner of his mouth. Adachi slid over, and used the edge of his finger to wipe it from Kurosawa’s face and sucked it off his finger, watching Kurosawa the entire time. He had learned from the best, after all. Kurosawa blanched at having the tables turned on him, licking the rest from his lips. 

“Adachi,” he stuttered. 

Adachi liked this reaction. He moved the bowl between them and started to dip his fingers into it, sucking the whipped cream off them as he watched Kurosawa eat. 

Kurosawa froze. 

“Oh, do you want some more whipped cream?” Adachi asked, feeling his face flush. Teasing Kurosawa was the only way he was going to get through this.

“Um, yes?” Kurosawa said, eyebrows raised.

Adachi moved closer, scooped up another fingerful of whipped cream, and rubbed it on Kurosawa's lips. Kurosawa took Adachi's finger into his mouth happily, licking him clean. When he was finished, Adachi took another scoop and ran it over Kurosawa’s neck and licked it off.

“Wow, Adachi,” Kurosawa breathed. “That feels so good.” He pulled Adachi closer, practically in his lap and pressed his lips against Adachi’s. They kissed slowly, the sweet taste on their tongues as they lapped at one another’s mouths. Kurosawa made a soft, sweet hum that made Adachi melt. And almost made him forget what he was trying to do.

“Wait, wait,” Adachi said, pulling back. “You’re distracting me!”

Kurosawa looked a bit confused. “From what? The dessert? I thought maybe this was my dessert,” he said, pulling Adachi close again.

“Ugh, it is!” Adachi said, flustered, and playfully wacking at Kurosawa’s shoulders. “I had a plan! You’re derailing it!”

Kurosawa nodded. “Okay, okay,” he said, sitting up straight again with a sly smile. “I’ll be good, I promise. What do you want me to do?”

Adachi took a deep breath and refocused. “Just, sit there for a minute. Stop with the grabby hands.”

Kurosawa held up his palms, a sign of surrender. Adachi scooted himself so that he could unbutton Kurosawa’s shirt. Kurosawa watched him as he made his way down, trying to pull his shirt off and getting stuck on his arms. 

“A little help please?” Adachi said, exasperated. 

“You said you wanted me to sit here!” Kurosawa said with a defensive laugh. Adachi grumbled and grabbed Kurosawa’s forearm and gave the shirt an extra yank, tumbling himself backward. Thankfully, Kurosawa’s reflexes were fast and he steadied Adachi before he fully toppled over. 

Adachi let out another huff and settled himself back to a seated position. “Okay, okay,” he said, centering himself. When he looked back at Kurosawa, he was giving Adachi the most playful, foolish grin. Adachi was going to kiss it off his face.

“Do you want your gift or not?” Adachi asked. 

Kurosawa’s face went slack. He blinked at Adachi. “I definitely want the gift.”

Adachi leaned forward and started kissing Kurosawa again. Kurosawa was kissing back, but clearly somewhat uncertain. Adachi smiled a bit. He kind of liked that. He moved forward more, guiding Kurosawa down to the ground until he was laid out flat, shirtless on the floor. 

Adachi then took more whipped cream and trailed it over Kurosawa’s chest. The cream was cool to the touch. Kurosawa hissed as Adachi spread it over his nipples. He then slowly, carefully used his tongue to lap it off Kurosawa’s skin, just as he had seen in Kurosawa’s fantasy. Kurosawa let out a low moan and buried a hand in Adachi’s hair as Adachi moved down to Kurosawa's stomach, stopping to suck on his hip bones. 

Adachi unzipped Kurosawa’s pants and slid them down, exposing the smooth muscles of his ass and his flushed, hardened cock. His fingers were sticky now, the remnants of the whipped cream making Kurosawa’s skin tactile and rough. This time Adachi took some whipped cream and scooped it in his mouth. He swirled it around on his tongue as he started to stroke Kurosawa from base to tip. Kurosawa bucked his hips up, hand still grasping at Adachi’s hair. 

Adachi ran the sticky sweetness on this tongue up the length of Kurosawa’s cock, lapping at every inch of his skin, feeling him shiver under Adachi’s fingers. It was still striking to Adachi how much Kurosawa wanted his touch. All he had to do was suggest putting his hands on him and Kurosawa was ready. 

Adachi relaxed his jaw, taking Kurosawa as far back as he could. Kurosawa let out another moan as he clawed at Adachi’s shirt. Adachi focused on his work, moving his mouth on Kurosawa over and over again, feeling his ass tense, his balls tighten as Adachi stroked the soft skin beneath them.

“Adachi, I'm gonna come,” Kurosawa cried out. This was exactly what he had hoped to achieve. Adachi increased his pacing. Kurosawa shot hard and warm into Adachi’s mouth with a filthy groan, the taste of salty and sweet mixing in a delicious sensation that made Adachi feel completely satisfied at what he had accomplished. 

Kurosawa grabbed onto Adachi’s sweatshirt, pulling at the hood, bringing him on top of him as he kissed him fiercely. Once they had exhausted themselves, Adachi leaned his head against Kurosawa’s chest, pressing his fingers against his skin, still sticky and tactile, wondering what else he might be good at doing.


	2. All Tied Up (2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompts: Scarf

It was a bit thrilling, seeing something in Kurosawa’s head and then setting the scene in real life. It was almost like watching a movie and then making it happen. Adachi started to consider the other images Kurosawa had given him before he lost his magic. Most were things they had already tried together, but Adachi remembered one particular scene that he thought was very fascinating: Kurosawa tied up with the scarf that he had let Adachi borrow, Adachi straddling him. 

Adachi could feel his face get hot just thinking about it. The idea that Adachi could be that brazen to tie Kurosawa up made him feel so many different feelings - excitement, determination, mortification. It was almost enough for him to forget about the idea, _almost_. Because then Kurosawa gave him a note on some beautiful stationary, reminding Adachi how much he loved him and how grateful he was for Adachi in his life and ugh, it was just too perfect. Too wonderful. Kurosawa never, ever asked for anything. How could Adachi not give him something he knew for a fact he desired?

But the more Adachi thought about it, the more he realized that it just wouldn’t work. He had learned fairly quickly last time - fantasies did not always align with reality. Kurosawa’s scarf was thick. It wouldn’t tie, wouldn’t stay. Adachi would have to improvise.

He attempted to make it happen a few times.

The first time Adachi asked, “Kurosawa, can I tie you up?” Kurosawa was reading a book on the floor of Adachi’s apartment and Adachi was sitting at his desk.

Kurosawa looked up and asked, “With what? What do you need my help with?”

Adachi could have corrected the mistake, could have explained what he had meant, but he suddenly felt so completely self conscious that he asked Kurosawa to help him tighten a door knob that had come loose. Kurosawa’s expression made it seem as though he thought it a weird request based on what Adachi asked, but he did not ask any further questions and immediately got to work on the task.

Adachi decided he would more easily get his point across if he proposed his idea in the right context, so he waited until the next time they were in bed together at Kurosawa’s to try again. 

Kurosawa was always so affectionate and he was the one who typically raised an eyebrow and said, “Bedroom?” Adachi would respond with a smile and in a flurry of lips and limbs they would end up spilled into bed together. This time they had both managed to peel each other’s clothes off efficiently enough that the only material between their bodies were their boxers.

Adachi could feel the pressure of Kurosawa’s hardness against his own through the flimsy material. “K-Kurosawa, I want to try something,” Adachi said, steadying his nerves.

Kurosawa looked back at him, so sweet and earnest. “Sure, Adachi, what is it?” he answered, with no hint of mockery. He could always tell when things were hard for Adachi.

Adachi bent over the side of the bed and retrieved his tie. When he sat up, he opened his mouth, but nothing came out. Instead he held it taught and bit down on it. 

Kurosawa looked back with a cocked eyebrow, questioning. 

Adachi groaned and covered his face, tie still in his hands, but out of his mouth. Without looking up, he said, “I won’t be able to do it if I have to say it. Would you trust me to do something?”

Kurosawa encircled Adachi with his arms and laid gentle kisses on his neck. “I trust you with everything,” he said, the sincerity so sharp, it stabbed Adachi in the heart. 

“Are you ever not distracting, Kurosawa?” Adachi asked, now feeling a bit lighter. 

“I am very handsome,” he mumbled into Adachi’s clavicle. “It really can’t be helped.”

This time, instead of scolding Kurosawa for his seduction, Adachi resisted and set forward on his plotted course. He scooted up the bed and pulled Kurosawa’s wrists up, taking the tie and wrapping it around them. Kurosawa’s eyes went wide as he watched Adachi secure them together. “Adachi, really?” he asked. 

Adachi breathed “Yes,” in Kurosawa’s ear before taking the loose ends of the tie and securing it to Kurosawa’s headboard.

Kurosawa lightly strained his arms against his confines, the muscles in his arms flexing in a way that made Adachi’s cock twitch. Adachi laid light kisses down the underside of Kurosawa’s extended arm. Kurosawa flinched at the stimulation, breath quickening, pupils blown wide, cock fully erect in his boxers.

He waited for Adachi.

Adachi slipped his thumb into the waistband of Kurosawa’s boxers and started to slide them off his sculpted lower body. Adachi couldn’t help but trail his palm over Kurosawa’s legs, the side of his ass, over his chest. Kurosawa moaned at the contact. 

Adachi was again struck by how absolutely breathtakingly beautiful Kurosawa was. How he trusted him enough to not even hesitate when Adachi asked anything of him. How he was just _open_ to Adachi in every way possible. Adachi wanted to be that open for him. 

Adachi wiggled out of his own boxers and climbed up on Kurosawa, straddling him, his palms flat on Kurosawa’s chest, their cocks pressing against each other. This is what he had seen in Kurosawa’s mind. Or a reasonable facsimile. But once Adachi got there, he wasn’t sure what to do next.

“Adachi,” Kurosawa’s voice was shaking. “Adachi, kiss me.” He was craning his neck, trying to lean forward and meet Adachi the best he could. Adachi bent forward and caught his mouth, their lips moving softly, exploring each other. Kurosawa gently bit at Adachi’s lower lip as Adachi pulled away. 

Kurosawa groaned. “Fuck, Adachi, where did you even come up with this?”

Adachi smiled. “You. Your thoughts from before.”

Kurosawa licked his lips as he pulled his feet up, flicking his hips up, rocking Adachi forward on Kurosawa’s body. “If that is what you are trying to do, you need to come closer,” he said, snapping his hips again, sending a jolt of pleasure through Adachi’s pelvis.

“Oh, really?” Adachi asked, scooting a bit forward, his cock now fully erect, his balls pressing against Kurosawa’s chest. “Why’s that?”

“Because,” Kurosawa said, pulling at the tie again, “if this is my fantasy, then I am sucking you off while this is happening.”

The heat radiated out of Adachi’s center, he was certain he was flushed head to toe at this point. Fuck, that sounded amazing. He fought the impulse to hide his face, to take off to the bathroom, to hide. He could do it. Kurosawa could not stop him at this moment. But that wasn’t what Adachi really wanted.

He scooted forward again leaning his body over Kurosawa. He could feel his warm breath on the delicate skin of his cock. “Closer,” Kurosawa begged.

Adachi shifted his hips again so that his legs were now on either side of Kurosawa’s head. Once he was in reach, Kurosawa immediately took Adachi’s cock in his mouth with a sudden shock of wet and heat. Small bursts of pleasure tingled along his sensitive skin as Kurosawa moved his tongue. It was all enveloping, the sensations waving through his body. It was too much--Adachi was going to lose all sense of time and place. He stabilized himself against the headboard to keep from falling over. Kurosawa was now dipping his head in short thrusting motions, building the pressure deep inside Adachi. Adachi let out small cut off noises at every movement of Kurosawa’s mouth.

His body was a taut string. Just the right tension and he would snap.

Kurosawa somehow knew. He hollowed out his cheeks and the stimulation from his mouth increased tenfold. Adachi let out a guttural moan, doubling over from the force and intensity of his orgasm as he released into Kurosawa’s mouth. Kurosawa moaned as he swallowed every last drop of Adachi. 

Maybe Adachi shouldn’t be the only one doing the planning.


	3. Good Boy (3)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompts: Praise

Adachi and Kurosawa were lazily lounging together on Kurosawa’s couch. Kurosawa, always trying to improve himself professionally, was reading a leadership book. It was something Adachi greatly admired about him. Adachi had started sketching; his interest in design had led to him taking some online tutorials, and he had also taken to doing his own free hand doodles to test out his skills.

Today’s doodle was one of Kurosawa. Adachi enjoyed trying to get _just right_ the crease between his eyebrows that appeared when he was concentrating. Adachi spent some time seriously surveying his countenance, trying to capture how absolutely handsome and resolved Kurosawa was. Kurosawa must have been able to feel Adachi’s eyes on him because he looked up from his book and asked, “What is it Adachi?”

“Nothing!” Adachi said, shifting his gaze down at his paper quickly. Kurosawa was still waiting, expecting an answer, when Adachi glanced back up. “You’re just so good at everything.”

“I’m not perfect, Adachi,” Kurosawa said, an echo of his worries that people never saw the real him, just the polished veneer.

“That’s not what I meant,” Adachi said. “You are so diligent. You are so hardworking. You are just so good.”

Kurosawa’s face flushed. Adachi liked it when he was a bit off kilter. But he seemed to regain his composure, immediately sliding himself next to Adachi on the couch and saying, “Am I really _that_ good?” 

His tone had shifted. It was a change that Adachi was now getting better at recognizing, Kurosawa going from sincerity and seriousness to _something else_. Exactly how Adachi had hoped Kurosawa would react.

Adachi had experienced such a jolt of excitement about making Kurosawa’s fantasies happen for him. So much so that he really wanted to keep making Kurosawa feel good. But Adachi had no other specific fantasy scenes in his mind to act out. 

So Adachi began paying special attention to Kurosawa’s reactions when they were together. And what he noticed was that when Adachi expressed his feelings to Kurosawa, he had a physical reaction. 

The first time he noticed was when Kurosawa had handed him a drink in the elevator leaving work and Adachi said, “Kurosawa, you are so kind and thoughtful,” Kurosawa then slammed his body up against the elevator wall and kissed him until the elevator came to a stop.

It seemed as though the more specific Adachi was in his praise of Kurosawa, the more he liked it. He decided he should try it out. And if he became uncertain he could always ask Kurosawa what he wanted. 

Adachi swallowed hard, his hands were trembling a bit, preparing to respond to Kurosawa’s question. He bit his lip for a moment and then said, “I can think of ways you can be good.”

Kurosawa cocked an eyebrow at Adachi. “Oh?” He said, clearly hanging on Adachi’s every word to find out more. 

It was difficult to hold his own under the intensity of Kurosawa’s gaze, but Adachi remembered Kurosawa’s expression when Adachi surprised him with the tie and that fortified himself enough to say, “Do you want to be good for me, Yuichi?” He lightly touched Kurosawa’s collar, finally looking Kurosawa straight in the eye.

Kurosawa blinked. “Uh, yes,” he answered, nodding in an almost silly, overexaggerated way. 

Adachi let out a staggered breath. He was in all new territory here. If he made the wrong step, it could throw the entire thing off and be completely mortifying. Adachi sat there chewing on his bottom lip, considering.

Kurosawa took Adachi’s hand. “Kiyoshi, if you don’t --”

Adachi started brushing his thumb across the top of Kuroswa’s hand, exploring the ridges of his knuckles, the lines on his skin. He shook his head, his eyes still averted. “I want to try,” he said.

Kurosawa tilted Adachi’s head up to meet his eyes and gave him the warmest smile, the lines radiating from his eyes, making Adachi feel warm and secure. “I want to be good for you. Would you like me to kiss you? Would that be good?”

Adachi nodded and Kurosawa glided his lips against Adachi’s, moving them softly, pressing his tongue to enter his mouth, lapping at his, taking him all in. They kissed until Adachi regained his composure. “You’re so sweet and gentle, Kurosawa.”

Kurosawa groaned and kissed him again, this time more intensely, until Adachi pulled away. He stood up and led Kurosawa into the bathroom.

Adachi filled up the bath and started undressing Kurosawa. He watched Adachi with hungry eyes as he took off his shirt, his pants, his underwear. “You are so incredibly gorgeous,” Adachi finally got out, a bit adrift with how turned on he was by having naked Kurosawa on full view.

“What can I do, Adachi?” Kurosawa asked, waiting. He was always waiting for Adachi.

“Help me get undressed,” Adachi said.

Kurosawa pulled Adachi’s t-shirt over his head, dropping it to the floor. Adachi had been waiting for the right moment. He had it ready. He said, “Good boy.”

“Fuck,” Kurosawa swore, dropping to his knees, now yanking at Adachi’s pants and underwear. He looked up Adachi’s body, Adachi’s pants and underwear pooled around his ankles. His look was a question.

Adachi nodded and Kurosawa took him into his mouth. Kurosawa began sucking vigorously, working his tongue around Adachi in a perfect rhythm. Adachi’s eyes rolled to the back of his head, lost in the feeling until he remembered what he was doing. “Kurosawa, you are so good at sucking my cock,” Adachi said with a sigh. Kurosawa let out a moan and continued to suck faster. 

“That’s a good boy,” Adachi said again, Kurosawa using his hand now to pump Adachi as he used his mouth on the head of cock. Adachi stroked Kurosawa’s hair, petting him, telling him in every way he could how good he was at what he was doing. 

He grabbed Kurosawa’s hair possibly a bit too hard as he came into his mouth, his cock pulsing as Kurosawa sucked him down. It wasn’t exactly what Adachi had planned, but it was better. It was Kurosawa showing Adachi what he wanted. “Your mouth feels so good,” Adachi said, pulling Kurosawa to standing, kissing him intensely, tasting himself on his tongue. It felt filthy and wrong and amazing.

Adachi took a deep breath and said, “If you’re a good boy, you can have a reward. Will you be good for me?”

Kurosawa gasped, “Yes, Adachi. I’ll do whatever you want.” 

Adachi pulled Kurosawa into the bath and they slowly washed each other, running washcloths over one another’s bodies, their hair damp and clinging to their faces. When Kurosawa touched him, Adachi said “You feel so good.” When they kissed he said “You taste amazing.” Kurosawa groaned with every recognition, pulling at Adachi and wanting more. 

“Are you ready for your reward?” Adachi asked, the question giving him a jolt of anticipation. Any other time Kurosawa said that, Adachi felt embarrassed and awkward. This time, Adachi getting to say it, made him excited. He had a plan and he knew it would make Kurosawa crazy. Kurosawa nodded his head again. Adachi stepped out of the bath and put on a white, fluffy bathrobe, handing another one to Kurosawa. 

They laid down together on Kurosawa’s bed, still in their robes. Adachi untied Kurosawa’s robe as Kurosawa twisted Adachi’s hair in his fingers. This time it was Adachi moving down Kurosawa’s body. He scooted down ward, spreading Kurosawa’s legs, rubbing his palms on the inside of his thighs. Kurosawa moaned as Adachi rubbed him all over his lower body. 

“You are such a good boy, Kurosawa,” Adachi said. Kurosawa groaned again. His cock was fully flushed now and it pulsed at Adachi’s words. “I want to…” he licked his finger and gently pressed it against the rim of Kurosawa’s heat. “I want to lick you,” he said. 

Kurosawa bent back at the touch, head dropped. “Fuck, yes,” he said.

“Stay still,” Adachi said, spreading Kurosawa’s legs wider, placing a pillow under his ass to get a better angle. “Be a good boy and let me hear you,” he said. “I love how you sound.” 

Kurosawa made a strangled noise at that and gasped, “I’ll be good.”

Adachi then bent between Kurosawa’s legs and began licking his rim. Kurosawa let out a filthy moan, bucking his hips. Kurosawa tasted like salt and soap from the bath, a scent of lavender and springtime. “Easy,” Adachi said, taking his fingertip and rubbing his rim again, gently pressing inside and stretching Kurosawa a bit. Kurosawa let out another sound, this one higher pitched and sharp. “That’s it,” Adachi said. “Show me you like it.” 

“God, I fucking like it,” Kurosawa cried out. 

Adachi went back to using his tongue, then he took hold of Kurosawa’s cock and stroked it. He lapped at the rim and pushed inside, licking him over and over as Kurosawa continued to let out stuttering noises. Kurosawa’s entire lower body felt tense. Adachi thought he might be close and stopped the motion of his tongue, instead biting on Kurosawa’s hip bone as he gently thrust his finger inside Kurosawa and continued to stroke him. 

“Come for me. Be a good boy,” Adachi said. 

And that was all it took. Kurosawa’s coil snapped, his legs shaking with his orgasm as he came hot and thick over Adachi’s hands. Adachi picked up his thumb as he watched Kurosawa come back to himself. He placed it in his mouth and sucked. “I love how you taste, Yuichi.”

Kurosawa did not let Adachi get any rest the remainder of the night.


	4. Fun and Games (4)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompts: Reunion, Play (maybe? there is a toy??)

Kurosawa had been gone a week to the International Stationery & Office Products fair. Adachi was struck by how much he missed Kurosawa in such a short period of time. They had talked about meeting for dinner after Kurosawa had a chance to get home and get settled, but Adachi didn’t want to wait. Kurosawa had given him a key to his apartment and Adachi decided he would surprise him...in his bed. 

Just a few short months ago, Adachi had been all nerves whenever he thought about touching Kurosawa, but now he was astonished to find himself daydreaming about it, constantly wanting him, wanting to touch him. It was becoming easier and easier for him to imagine what Kurosawa might have for fantasies. And Adachi was spending more and more time trying to imagine them.

He brought roses with him to Kurosawa’s apartment. After finding a vase to put the flowers in some water, he arranged them on the table with a note written on the nice stationery that Kurosawa had gifted him. He strewed petals into the bedroom. 

Kurosawa kept his lube in his bedside table. Adachi had seen him retrieve it from there many times before, but when he looked now, it wasn’t readily apparent. Rifling a bit more revealed not only the lube bottle but a mysterious bag that contained something fairly hard with a good weight to it. Some inkling made Adachi curious about what exactly this was. He knew he shouldn’t snoop. This was Kurosawa’s apartment, after all. But he had told him time and time again that Adachi was welcome to come over whenever he wanted, that the key was his and that he wanted Adachi to “feel at home.”

When he opened the bag, he found an almost u-shaped object and a remote. There was a little booklet inside the bag that said: Remote Control Prostate Massager. Oh. _Oh_.

Adachi has been so proud of himself imagining all the different things that Kurosawa might want but he had never even considered this. 

He sat down on the bed and started flipping through the booklet. There were _graphics_. After Adachi almost choked upon seeing them, he quickly began to read the details. If this is what Kurosawa wanted, then he needed to figure it out.

He surveyed the shape of it, reviewing the diagram and figuring out how it exactly worked. Adachi started sweating a little thinking about inserting that inside himself. He had enjoyed having Kurosawa inside him after they practiced at it a bit. It took a little time to get used to, but sometimes it felt extra amazing if they moved in the exact right way. He imagined this was meant to find that right way very quickly. The idea made Adachi shiver.

He began pressing some of the buttons. The toy started to vibrate rapidly, causing Adachi to lose his grip and send it flying onto the bed. Adachi dove after it, but did not end up retrieving it, instead deciding that the bed might be the safest place for it while he tested the controls. He pressed the buttons, trying out the different levels of vibration, watching the toy shift as he tilted the control in different ways. He was lost in exploring the toy when he heard the door click.

Adachi panicked. He grabbed the toy and pushed the buttons, trying to get the contraption to stop, but it refused to comply. 

“Adachi?” Kurosawa called out, obviously having seen his flowers. Shit.

“Just a second,” Adachi called, still frantically messing around with the toy.

“Adachi, you couldn’t wait to see me, huh?” Kurosawa’s voice was fond as he entered the bedroom. Adachi had hidden the toy behind his back, but it was still going and it was sending vibrations up his arm, making him twitch.

Kurosawa frowned. “Adachi, do you feel okay? You look like you are trembling. Are you chilled?”

Kurosawa stepped forward to feel his forehead, and Adachi went reeling backward, losing his balance and ending up splayed out on the bed on top of the toy, the entire bed now vibrating.

“Adachi, what --”

Adachi gave a sheepish grin and presented the toy to Kurosawa in the palm of his hand.

Kurosawa flushed. Adachi did not think anything embarrassed him, but here he was completely red in the face, looking at the ground and stammering. “I, uh…”

“I’m sorry, Kurosawa. I was hoping to surprise you by being here so we could have a romantic afternoon, but then I found this and I thought, maybe we could try it? If you wanted?”

Kurosawa looked back up at Adachi, eyebrows up, a look of delighted surprise on his face. “Really, Adachi?”

Adachi nodded. “I was trying to figure it out but uh, I don’t really understand it. How would you, uh, want to use it?”

Kurosawa was now peeling off his suit coat, joining Adachi on the bed. 

“Hi,” he said. “I missed you.”

Adachi beamed. “I missed you too. That’s why I’m here.”

Kurosawa pulled Adachi in for a very intense, very sexy reunion kiss. Adachi had lost all train of thought as Kurosawa kissed him breathless. But clearly Kurosawa had no intention of losing the thread because he said, “I wanted to use it on you.”

“On me?” Adachi asked, voice filled with surprise. “But, have you used it before?”

“A little,” Kurosawa admitted. “It feels good, but god, Adachi, I just really want to see you experience this.” Kurosawa’s voice was now small, almost a whisper. It was clear this was something that was hard for him to suggest. 

Adachi was definitely curious, a little bit terrified, but more than anything wanting to please Kurosawa. It seemed so far off base from his usual reaction, but he stuck to his initial impulse and said, “Let’s try it.”

“If you don’t like it, all you have to do is say it,” Kurosawa said. Adachi had no doubt he could trust Kurosawa to follow his lead on this. It was the only reason he did not hesitate to agree to it, really.

“I know,” Adachi said, as he took off his pants and socks. He laid out on Kurosawa’s bed, watching Kurosawa as he loosened his tie and pulled it off. He looked back at Adachi the whole time he unbuttoned his shirt, unbuckled his belt, unzipped his pants. Adachi’s mouth was dry watching, his stomach knotted in anticipation. 

Once Kurosawa was down to his t-shirt and boxers, he climbed into bed with Adachi. Kurosawa leaned above him, brushing his face gently with the back of his fingers. “Do you have any idea how gorgeous you are, Adachi? How lucky I am?” 

Adachi could feel himself blushing. “I’m the lucky one Kurosawa. I look at you and I think, how did this even happen? Me? Are you sure?”

“God, Adachi. I have never been more sure of anything. Please, let me show you. Let me make you feel the way you make me feel. I need you to know.”

Adachi nodded again. Kurosawa first pulled at the hem of Adachi’s t-shirt, tugging it up over his head, Adachi’s hair splaying wildly from the static. Kurosawa laughed and kissed Adachi again hard. Adachi tried to tamp his hair down to no avail. Kurosawa then pulled down Adachi’s underwear, Adachi shimmying to help slip them off. 

Adachi was now completely and utterly naked, splayed out for Kurosawa to do as he wished. 

Kurosawa palmed Adachi’s leg, starting from his ankle all the way up to his hip and down the other leg. Adachi let out a sigh, his body on fire from every point of contact.

“I’m going to prep you,” Kurosawa said and he took Adachi’s cock in hand and started to lazily stroke it, his grip loose. Adachi hissed at the contact, Kurosawa’s hands on him sending him reeling. Adachi spread his legs to show he was ready.

Kurosawa put lube on his finger and gently rubbed Adachi’s rim. This part always felt exquisite, Kurosawa rubbing him in ways he never dreamed any other person would touch him. Adachi let out a soft groan. Kurosawa increased the pressure in response. 

Adachi bucked his hips at that, wanting more. He was no longer hesitant. He wanted this. He wanted Kurosawa to send his consciousness out of his body. He wanted to lose himself to everything he was feeling. 

“Please, Kurosawa, don’t make me wait anymore.”

Kurosawa seemed a bit surprised, but said “Alright,” removing all touch from Adachi’s body, leaving him aching for the return of Kurosawa’s hands. 

Kurosawa put some lube on the toy and started it vibrating. He carefully pressed it against Adachi’s rim, rubbing the end in circles. The intensity of it made Adachi whine. He spread his legs further, the pulse of the toy sending waves of pleasure through him. He wanted more so he begged for it.

Kurosawa applied pressure, inserting just the tip inside Adachi, making him squirm. He was panting now, Kurosawa had returned to stoking him softly, all the sensation making Adachi feel pliable and loose. “More,” Adachi whined again, needing as much as Kurosawa would give.

The pressure from the force Kurosawa applied this time hurt a bit. It jolted Adachi back to reality and he winced. 

“Adachi, are you okay?” Kurosawa asked. 

Adachi adjusted his hips and rocked himself on the toy a bit, helping to stretch himself out. “Just back and forth a bit,” he instructed, “instead of in and out.”

Kurosawa kissed him on the head and changed the motion. Adachi relaxed around the toy as much as he could and then, as Kurosawa flicked his wrists, Adachi cried out in ecstasy. Kurosawa was as laser focused on this as he was on any other goal he was trying to achieve in his life. Once he located that spot that made Adachi twist the sheets, he continued to rhythmically apply pressure to it until the toy had slid all the way inside and the other piece was now massaging his perineum. Adachi was grabbing at everything, trying to hold on, but it was futile. He could not grasp thoughts--he was an exposed nerve, a throbbing artery, a body given over. 

Kurosawa responded to his short, staccato pleas with his mouth on Adachi’s cock. He sucked him down furiously, using his tongue to lick small circles on the head as Adachi fully and completely came apart inside him, no more ability to keep his body in line. Kurosawa’s mouth shook on his cock as he swallowed Adachi down. Adachi came for so long he almost blacked out. His body shook with intensity as his back arched and Adachi lost his hearing momentarily, only the sound of white noise and a ringing in his ears. He had seen nirvana, the ends of the universe, and never wanted to return.

Kurosawa had already stopped and removed the toy, careful to not overstimulate Adachi now that he had come and was simply raw nerves and borderless emotions. 

Adachi looked over at Kurosawa, still panting. “Now,” he gasped, “what about you?” the words barely able to come out of his mouth. 

Kurosawa kissed Adachi’s neck. “I’m fine.”

“No, Kurosawa, I know it seems like I won’t be of much use, but I promise, I want to. I want to make you feel good too.”

“You don’t understand Adachi,” Kurosawa said, voice raspy. He pressed Adachi’s hand against his boxers, the cloth damp and sticky. Adachi swallowed. “I’m _really_ good.” 

Adachi hadn’t even noticed that Kurosawa had come, he was so completely lost in what was happening to him. 

He decided that despite what Kurosawa said, Adachi would be ready the next time. It was his turn to make Kurosawa feel the way Adachi felt.


	5. Teacher’s Pet (5)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Play
> 
> Note: I used the word Sensei because it seems to mean more than just calling someone Teacher in English. There is no disrespect meant here and if anyone feels this is concerning, please feel free to say so.

Adachi couldn’t help continuing to tell Kurosawa how good he was. It was just a fact. He was excellent at everything he did. And after how he had made Adachi feel the week prior, Adachi was going to figure out ways to drive Kurosawa mad. 

Adachi accidentally responded at work to Kurosawa packing him a lunch with “good boy,” and Kurosawa looked like he might faint right on the spot. 

They were never ones to leave early, but Kurosawa practically dragged Adachi to his apartment an hour early that day. Adachi continued to feel a bit embarrassed when they did these things, but that feeling was slowly being replaced by enjoyment. He loved how Kurosawa reacted to him, like he was so sexy, so wonderful, that Adachi was just all consuming. Adachi enjoyed that feeling so much, he started to chase it.

One day, an unexpected opportunity arose. Adachi had been working so much on his design course and drawing that he found his eyes became tired much more easily. His vision would get blurry and he would need to take a break. Eventually, after visiting his optometrist, he was prescribed some reading glasses. The first day Kurosawa saw him wear them, his reaction was a bit odd.

When Adachi asked what was wrong, Kurosawa laughed, bit his lip and said, “Nothing, you just look so...professorial. I...like it.” 

“Oh, really?” Adachi asked, taking off the glasses and chewing on the end of them. 

“Yes, definitely,” Kurosawa said, smiling wide. 

“Wait!” Adachi said, practically jumping. He was so full of excited energy, he made Kurosawa jump too. 

“What?” Kurosawa asked. 

Adachi grabbed Kurosawa by the arms and said, “Sit,” directing him to sit on his desk chair.

Kurosawa complied, lowering himself as Adachi guided him, watching him, eyebrows furrowed and questioning.

Adachi rushed over to his closet and started digging in it. Kurosawa was still dutifully sitting in the chair when Adachi peeked out from behind the door. Adachi resisted the urge to praise him and derail what he was trying to do.

He took the items of clothing, hiding them behind his back and slipped into the bathroom. The t-shirt he had been wearing was plain. It was his day off and he usually dressed very casually. But based on Kurosawa’s reaction, he felt he needed a costume change.

He put on one of his dress shirts and slipped over it a sleek sweater vest. It was one that Kurosawa had given him only a few weeks earlier. He hadn’t had the opportunity to wear it yet, but it was definitely much more form fitting than the other one he had and he had felt a bit self conscious trying it on. But lately he had gotten better and better at managing that feeling. And his excitement at Kurosawa’s reaction to what he had planned overcame any of his worries now.

When he got out of the bathroom he yelled, “Don’t look yet!” and Kurosawa quickly covered his eyes. 

“Okay, okay,” Kurosawa said, laughing gently. 

Adachi snatched up a few books off his shelf, surveyed his desk and plucked a ruler and a pencil from a cup littered with many different writing implements. He stuck the pencil behind his ear, put his glasses back in place, folded the books under his arm and held up the ruler. 

“Alright, now,” he said. 

Kurosawa first opened just one eye, peeking to see what Adachi had done. “Oh, wow,” Kurosawa said, as he took in the full presentation. “Very handsome,” he said. “I knew that vest would look great on you.” He gave Adachi a satisfied smile.

He clearly did not understand what Adachi was trying to do.

“Kurosawa,” Adachi said sternly, taking the ruler and sliding it under his chin. “You are not showing adequate respect for your Sensei.”

“Oh,” Kurosawa said now looking over Adachi head to toe. “Oh,” he said again, this time sounding like he might have choked a bit on his tongue. This was really going to throw Kurosawa for a loop.

“I’m very disappointed in you, Kurosawa. You are usually a 4.0 student. Your GPA has dropped quite a bit.”

Kurosawa made a displeased face. “I…” he said, looking as he was almost about to protest, when Adachi waved the ruler again. “I mean, I’m sorry Sensei,” he said, now looking down at the ground.

Adachi slowly took the ruler and ran it along Kurosawa’s thighs. “What's wrong? Has something distracted you?” Adachi gave Kurosawa his best stern face.

“I…” Kurosawa said, sounding hesitant. “I think so. I can’t stop thinking about how beautiful someone is.” 

Adachi trailed the ruler up and down Kurosawa’s chest. Then down between his legs. “You must get those thoughts out of your mind.” Adachi felt a zing of excitement at his idea. “You must touch yourself until you are no longer focused on this person. Be a good boy now.”

Kurosawa’s mouth dropped. He looked up at Adachi standing over him, arms folded. His hands shook a bit as he unzipped his pants and pulled out his cock, already starting to harden. He looked up at Adachi. “Like this?” He moved his hand up and down his shaft. Adachi watched him as his cock flushed and stiffened. A bit of precome beaded at the head. Kurosawa used his thumb to rub it into the soft skin, eyes still locked on Adachi, making a low moaning sound. 

Adachi’s jaw dropped a bit watching Kurosawa. His expression was so intense. The scene was so incredibly sexy. He swallowed and said, “Good boys don’t come without permission.” He leaned against the desk. “Show me how good you can be.”

Kurosawa grabbed Adachi by the waist and lifted him onto his desk, knocking anything on top of it to the floor. “Let’s see if this can get an A,” he said, unzipping Adachi’s pants and kneeling in front of him.

Adachi made a choked off sound as Kurosawa started sucking his cock. He grabbed the edge of the desk, trying to hold on as Kurosawa’s mouth ran over him. It felt so good he lost track of his script he had laid out in his head. He let his head drop back and just feel the slide of Kurosawa’s lips over him. 

He finally took a deep breath and grabbed Kurosawa’s hair, pulling his head up. “No,” he said, as sternly as he could manage. “You must follow my instructions.” 

Kurosawa looked up at Adachi wide eyed and said breathlessly, “Yes, Sensei.”

Adachi could not help but give a pleased smile, but he quickly regained composure, putting his serious, stern look back on, trying not to laugh.

“Stand up,” he said, pulling on Kurosawa’s shirt until he was now eye level with Adachi. “If you want to get a better grade, then you have to fuck me correctly.”

Kurosawa was now just nodding his head. He looked like a puppy waiting for its treats.

Adachi pointed to a drawer in his desk. “There is lube in there.”

Kurosawa’s mouth went slack, opening the drawer and taking out the tube. 

“Take off my pants,” Adachi instructed. Kurosawa dutifully slipped them off. 

“Good,” Adachi said. “Now my underwear.” Kurosawa reached for the waistband, and Adachi added, “No, with your teeth.”

Kurosawa froze and licked his lips. He seemed like he dared not speak for risk of breaking this spell. He just nodded and bent down. Adachi could feel him gently nipping at the waistband of his boxers as he lifted his ass off the desk. He wanted Kurosawa to work for it, but that didn’t mean he wouldn’t help him out a bit.

“Touch me, make me ready.” Adachi said and Kurosawa put the lube on his fingers and worked at opening up Adachi for him. He gradually stretched him out, first with one finger then with two. Adachi leaned back on the desk, his legs dangling. He started to feel a strain, so he lifted them up over Kurosawa’s shoulders. Kurosawa raised his unoccupied arm and then paused. “May I? he asked. 

“May I, who? So informal.” Adachi chided, thrusting himself down on Kurosawa’s fingers. 

Kurosawa swallowed again. “May I, Sensei?”

“Good boy,” Adachi said again and Kurosawa bit down on his lip and closed his eyes, breathing deeply. He stabilized Adachi’s leg over his shoulder and leaned in to gently bite his leg. “Sensei, I, god, I might not last.”

“No, not yet,” Adachi said. “You don’t have permission. Fuck me now. No more waiting.”

Kurosawa’s hands were lightning fast, spreading lube all over his immensely hard cock. He pulled Adachi to the end of the desk and he firmly pressed the head of his cock inside of him. Adachi wrapped his legs around Kurosawa, clawing at his back, pulling him into him with every thrust. Every motion was a wave of pleasure from deep in his center, radiating out to the rest of his body. Adachi lost his train of thought for a moment but quickly regained it.

“Harder,” he said, remembering it was still his job to instruct this game.

Kurosawa was making soft moaning sounds with each thrust. He leaned his head into the crook of Adachi’s neck and whispered, “Sensei, may I kiss you?”

Kurosawa pulled his head back to meet Adachi’s eyeline. Adachi grinned. He couldn’t help it. Kurosawa’s face was so sincere, so soft, so loving. “Yes,” Adachi said, nodding and kissing him while Kurosawa fucked him deeply. 

Kurosawa let out another strangled sound. “Please, Sensei, I am gonna…” 

“Touch me,” Adachi said. Kurosawa reached down and stroked Adachi with one hand while he cupped Adachi’s ass with the other, pulling Adachi onto Kurosawa harder and harder. Adachi flicked his pelvis, alternating between pushing himself onto Kurosawa’s cock and up into Kurosawa’s hand, awash in staggered waves of pleasure.

Kurosawa made needy panting noises into Adachi’s ear. Adachi had no choice but to bear down as hard as he could on Kurosawa’s cock. Adachi would do whatever it took to push Kurosawa over the edge. 

Kurosawa shook in Adachi’s embrace as his orgasm rippled through him, his cock pulsing inside of Adachi, his body buckling over as he bit Adachi’s shoulder and let go a filthy, guttural moan. 

Adachi came intensely, spilling over Kurosawa’s hand, exhausted but filled with a satisfaction that seemed to be more than just a very good orgasm. He wrapped his arms around Kurosawa more tightly as they both breathed deeply in one another's arms, feeling warm, cared for and loved.


	6. Who’s the Boss (+1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompts: Play, Praise, Poems, Confessions
> 
> These two are always deeply emotional to me, but this one went way, way, down deep. Be warned of the soft, sappy, sweet, emotional boys.

It was a quiet, cloudy, early Sunday morning. Adachi had been staying at Kurosawa’s place more and more, to the point where he had his own drawer and the surfaces of his living room looked a bit more cluttered, a bit more scattered, a bit more loved. 

Adachi was curled up next to Kurosawa. He often found his spot in the crevice under his arm. It was warm and soft, and fit him just perfectly. It was as if it was made for his shape and his shape alone. 

Kurosawa made a noise. He was reading something on his phone, possibly a news site because he was responsible and liked to stay informed. Adachi wanted to know things, but most of the time, he let Kurosawa tell him anything that seemed interesting.

Adachi finished the last small mouthful of tea in his cup, the sweet taste swirling in his mouth as he twisted into Kurosawa’s arm, taking in the smell of his detergent, which was now the same as his own. Strange and wonderful that they now smelled the same. Another sign of the two of them becoming one unit, sharing their life, sharing everything. 

Adachi was in the mood to share something else.

He intertwined his fingers into the hair at the back of Kurosawa’s head. Kurosawa hummed a noise of agreement, as Adachi continued to twist his fingers around. He had spent some time thinking about Kurosawa’s desires, playing out things that Kurosawa had seemed to want. And by his reaction, Adachi had been right. Kurosawa very much liked these little playful games. But what Adachi had realized is that he liked them too. Not just liked them, he was preoccupied by them. He had started to have his own fantasies, but he hadn’t shared them yet.

For some reason it felt easier telling Kurosawa about these ideas when Adachi thought they were for him. It was less embarrassing because it was a gift. He was being benevolent in his plans, not self-indulgent. But more and more, Adachi wanted to be self-indulgent.

Adachi moved his fingers closer to Kurosawa’s scalp and gave a quick, firm tug.

Kurosawa’s head moved back, exposing his neck and he let out a soft, “owww.”

Adachi looked up at him innocently.

“What, Adachi?” Kurosawa asked. “Why are you being rough?” His voice changed a bit, the way it did when he might be starting to ask about a game.

Adachi had told himself before he needed to talk to Kurosawa about what he was doing. Even though it was because _he_ wanted it, he thought Kurosawa would likely want it too. Still, it felt risky. But he needed to be open. He needed to give that to Kurosawa.

Adachi got up on his knees, his hands still buried in Kurosawa’s hair, Kurosawa’s head still tilted back. Leaning in, he flattened his tongue and licked from the very base of Kurosawa’s neck, slowly, up, up, all the way to the spot where his neck met his jaw. Kurosawa shivered.

“Kurosawa,” he said, “I had started some of these games thinking they were for you. But I think, no,” he said shaking his head. “I _know_ , I like being in charge of the games. I want to be in charge.”

Kurosawa turned his head toward Adachi, leaning his face against Adachi’s the arm. Kurosawa closed his eyes and swallowed hard. 

After a moment, he locked eyes with Adachi. “You know you can have whatever you want, Adachi. Please, I’m yours. Do with me as you wish.”

A thrill shot to Adachi’s cock. He straddled Kurosawa’s lap, taking his hands and putting them over his head, pinning them by the wrists. He kissed Kurosawa hard, biting his bottom lip. He had done this a little before, but this time he applied more pressure, chewed a bit. Kurosawa groaned. 

Adachi had started spending some time researching online. He had an idea of a game, one borne from suggestions he had gleaned from things he read, one that was a bit more than anything they had played before. Kurosawa had consented, so it was time to try it. 

Adachi pulled away and caressed Kurosawa’s face, brushing his hair out of his eyes. “You’ll be a good boy for me, then?”

“Yes,” Kurosawa said, wrapping his arms around Adachi and bringing him close.

“If you are good, you will get a reward.” Adachi said, stroking his hair. 

“I will be good,” Kurosawa said, nuzzling his head into Adachi’s neck.

“Yuichi, you have to do everything I say. No questions. And you have to ask permission to come. You are not allowed to come without me saying it is okay, or else, you won’t get your reward. You understand?”

Kurosawa nodded, making a muffled noise into Adachi’s chest.

Adachi got up and pulled Kurosawa to standing. “Take me to bed,” he said, pulling himself up Kurosawa’s body, Kurosawa automatically grabbing his thighs, picking him up and holding him close, his hands under his ass. They kissed as Kurosawa stumbled into the bedroom with Adachi, finally dropping him on the bed. Adachi laughed and then stretched himself out, lifting his shirt, rubbing his chest, rubbing his cock outside his pants. Kurosawa eyed him hungrily. 

“Take off your clothes.”

Kurosawa undressed, his eyes fused to Adachi. He grabbed the back of his t-shirt and slipped it over his head, throwing it to the floor in one fluid motion. He then rid himself of the rest, every piece of clothing was removed with intention. His chest was so smooth and sculpted. Adachi loved to run his tongue over every ridge of his muscles. But not yet. No, there were other priorities.

Adachi stood up and started to remove his clothes too. Kurosawa continued to watch him, biting his lip, his cock now hardening and flushed. But he did not say a word. He only watched. Patiently waiting.

Adachi went to Kurosawa’s drawer and located the tie. It was the same one he had used before and he liked the idea of using it again. Actually, he liked the idea of Kurosawa wearing it in the office. He would have to remember that.

He came up behind Kurosawa and folded his hands behind his back, overlapping his forearms. Kurosawa let out a breath as Adachi wrapped the tie around and knotted it. Adachi then let his fingers trail down Kurosawa’s shoulders, down the flexed muscles of his back, down his smooth ass. Adachi got down on his knees and licked him a bit, bit his ass somewhat hard, leaving a red mark. Kurosawa made a strangled sound. 

Adachi grabbed Kurosawa’s upper arm and led him to the bed, guiding him to lie down face first. Kurosawa continued to easily comply. Adachi paused for a moment, surveying Kurosawa’s naked body, his face now turned to look at Adachi, while Adachi rested his head at the edge of the bed. “You are so good, Kurosawa,” Adachi said, a wave of emotion welling up inside of him, looking at Kurosawa laying there, still, face placid, completely given over to Adachi. 

“Is this okay?” he asked. Kurosawa had been so quiet, Adachi needed to know.

“Yes,” Kurosawa said, flexing his arms a bit. “I’m yours, Kiyoshi.”

Adachi hadn’t realized he wanted this. This absolute control over Kurosawa. And he definitely wouldn't want this any other other time. But right now, there was a sense of satisfaction he had never felt before. He let it fill him up and grabbed a few items from Kurosawa’s night stand.

He brushed his palm over Kurosawa’s back, up and down the surface, slowly, carefully. He placed the massager down on the bed in front of Kurosawa’s face.

“Fuck,” Kurosawa let out, squirming a bit in anticipation.

“You like that, don’t you?” Adachi asked. 

Kurosawa nodded his head.

Adachi took the lube and started covering his finger. “I’m going to get you ready. Be good and hold still.”

“Yes,” Kurosawa said, as steady as a statue.

Adachi massaged Kurosawa’s rim for a bit and then pressed his finger into Kurosawa, who had spread his legs wide. He writhed a bit and shifted his face to the other side, letting out a pant. 

“Do you want to move for me, Yuichi?” Adachi asked.

Kurosawa began to fuck back on Adachi’s finger slowly, shallow, gentle thrusts. Adachi added a finger and Kurosawa let out a moan into the bed.

“I like hearing you, remember?” Adachi said.

Kurosawa picked up his head and moaned again. 

Adachi turned the toy on, now having a bit more experience with it, and rubbed the tip around Kurosawa’s rim, still fucking him with his finger. 

“Please, Kiyoshi,” Kurosawa begged.

Adachi removed his finger and inserted the toy. Kurosawa’s body tensed and his back bent up, his arms behind his back straining against the tie. 

Adachi moved it in soft thrusts as he put pressure on the small of Kurosawa’s back with his other hand. Kurosawa let out a strangled noise. 

Adachi moved it in farther and Kurosawa let out a muffled groan, biting on the bed sheets. “Please, I’m not gonna last, may I come? Please?”

“Shhhhh,” Adachi said, now caressing Kurosawa’s shoulder. He pulled the toy back. “Not if you want your reward. Do you want it?”

Kurosawa twisted his head, trying to look at Adachi. “Yes,” he gasped.

Adachi gave the toy one more thrust, making Kurosawa’s body shake as he whined. He then put it on the bedside table.

Kurosawa laid there panting, his body heaving. Adachi climbed onto the bed behind Kurosawa and started stroking himself. “I want to fuck you,” Adachi said.

“Fuck, yes, please,” Kurosawa cried, wriggling his tense body, seeking friction.

Adachi untied Kurosawa’s arms. Kurosawa let out a soft moan of relief as Adachi kissed his strained muscles and put Kurosawa’s arms above his head. “I’m going to fuck you, but you can’t touch yourself. If I come first, you get a reward. If you come without touching yourself, you get a reward. But, if you move your hands and touch your cock, then you won’t be rewarded. Understand, Yuichi?”

“I understand.” Kurosawa was now clutching the sheets above his head, his face still pressed against the bed. 

Adachi slicked his cock up with lube, spread Kurosawa’s legs and pressed the head of his cock inside Kurosawa. The toy had stretched him out and Adachi slipped in with no resistance all the way to the base of his cock. Adachi moaned as Kurosawa pressed back against him, taking him as far in as possible. 

Adachi flattened his palms and pushed them from the base of Kurosawa’s hips all the way to his shoulders, touching every bit of Kurosawa’s skin, then he laid down on him, his chest, his body, pressed against Kurosawa’s skin, feeling all of him. He was shorter than Kurosawa, so his head rested in the middle of his back. He kissed the spot between his shoulder blades as he gave Kurosawa a firm thrust. Kurosawa responded with a deep, guttural moan.

“Kiyoshi, I want to kiss you,” Kurosawa begged.

“Then be a good boy and make me come,” Adachi said, thrusting harder again, feeling Kurosawa throb around his cock. Adachi would not last long. Seeing Kurosawa like this, all his trust, all his love laid out bare for him to see, it was too much. He fucked into Kurosawa over and over again, heat now radiating out from deep within him. Kurosawa was now rocking backward feverishly, thrusting against the bed and down hard on Adachi’s cock, flexing on Adachi, driving him insane. Adachi draped his arms up over Kurosawa's, as far as they could reach as he grabbed his forearms and thrust into Kurosawa one last time, the orgasm cratering through his body, making him quiver as Adachi released inside him. 

Kurosawa was panting now, still seeking stimulation by rubbing against the bed, making raw, cut off noises. Adachi reached under Kurosawa’s pelvis and began stroking him, still inside him, until Kurosawa clenched and came hot over Adachi’s hands. “You are so good at being fucked, Kurosawa,” Adachi said, kissing him on the shoulder. “You can have your reward now.” 

Kurosawa got up off the bed and began pulling at Adachi, still breathing heavy, kissing him hard. Adachi kissed him back, but pulled away. “Wait, wait, I have plans.”

“More plans?” Kurosawa asked, eyebrows raised. “Those were already some good plans.” He pulled at Adachi again. 

“Do you want a reward or not? You said I could be in charge, _Kurosawa_.”

“Ouch, I’ve been downgraded,” he smiled. “Yes, okay, _Yuichi_ wants his reward,” he whispered into Adachi’s ear, arms wrapped tight around him.

“Good,” Adachi said. “I’ve done some reading and I want you to - well, I want you to lay between my legs with my cock in your mouth.”

“You want me to do what?” Kurosawa had now pulled back to try to meet Adachi’s eyes. 

“It’s a thing that couples do when they want to be close. I want you to put my cock in your mouth until it gets hard again. And if you can be patient, maybe we can do some other things.” Adachi kind of motioned his hand wildly, as if those “other things” could be anything either of them imagined.

“Fuck, Adachi. I love _all_ your ideas. Ok, show me,” Kurosawa said, now clearly very eager.

Adachi got up and located a towel that he used to wipe himself and Kurosawa off. He also grabbed a book he had placed on the nightstand.

“What’s that? Is that my classical poetry anthology?”

“Yes, it is.”

“And you are going to read that while I --”

“Cockwarm me, yes. I will read it to you. I’m not a monster.”

Kurosawa’s mouth quirked. He grabbed Adachi again to kiss him but he put his hand up in front of his mouth. “First, please me. Then, I’ll make sure to please you.”

Kurosawa closed his eyes briefly, a moment of quiet. When he opened them, his eyes were burning. “Okay, Kiyoshi.”

Adachi settled in on the bed, putting down a clean blanket, getting himself comfortable with his pillow. He then patted his leg, a _come here_.

Kurosawa hopped on the bed, seeming almost giddy. He nuzzled his head up to Adachi’s leg, his breath sending a warm tingle over Adachi’s skin. “Like this?” Kurosawa asked, looking up the length of Adachi’s body.

Adachi petted Kurosawa’s hair. “Yes.” 

When Kurosawa took Adachi’s cock into his mouth, Adachi felt a quick jolt of pleasure at first. Adachi’s refractory period may have been shorter than he had anticipated. He took a deep breath trying to stay calm. Kurosawa’s mouth was soft and warm, his tongue lightly resting on his shaft. 

“Is this okay?” Adachi asked, as he was softening again.

Kurosawa hummed in response and nestled his head down on Adachi’s leg.

The closed poetry book had been leaning against Adachi’s chest. He picked it up, settled his head against the pillow and flipped through the pages. He had taken a look at this secretly a few days prior and had left little post-it notes next to poems he wanted to read.

Adachi read in a calm, soothing voice, gently stroking Kurosawa’s hair all throughout. Kurosawa’s lips were soft and gentle at the base of his cock, small bursts of pleasure lit up Adachi as Kurosawa moved his mouth to swallow. An occasional sigh tingled over the shaft. It was a sensation like no other Adachi had ever experienced. 

After a while of reading, Adachi came upon one poem he particularly remembered. Something welled up inside him as his voice cracked on the words:

_Was I lost in thoughts of love_

_When I closed my eyes? He_

_Appeared, and_

_Had I known it for a dream_

_I would not have awakened_

It reminded Adachi so much about how he felt about Kurosawa’s stumbling into his life. He rubbed Kurosawa’s ear, giving it a soft pinch on the last line. Kurosawa swallowed down on him and Adachi felt himself harden.

Kurosawa looked up at him again, lips red and swollen, eyes deep and shimmering. Adachi could not help but grab for him, pull him, bring Kurosawa to him and kiss him senseless. Their tongues intertwined as they pressed kiss after kiss after kiss on one another, unable to stop. 

“Can I go inside you again?” Adachi asked. Kurosawa was now pressing his hands against Adachi’s face, straddling him. He nodded as he sucked on Adachi’s lip.

Adachi grabbed the lube, his cock still only semi-hard. Kurosawa pushed himself down on Adachi’s cock, already loose and open. They kissed more, sweet and soft, just enjoying the sensation of Adachi inside Kurosawa, fitting perfectly, closer to one another than they had ever been to anyone else.

Adachi could feel the tears trickling down his face, overcome with all he was feeling, all the love in his heart for Kurosawa. Kurosawa licked the tears away, the taste of salt down on their lips as he began to flick his hips, riding Adachi’s cock. Adachi met his gaze as Kurosawa was moving over him slowly, intently, purposefully. In his eyes, he was offering Adachi everything he could ever want, everything he had ever needed.

Adachi thrust up to meet Kurosawa’s motions, groaning as he felt Kurosawa’s heat tighten around him. Closer, closer, no distance between them. He stroked Kurosawa’s cock as he rode Adachi, working to bring him to oblivion. 

Kurosawa arched back, catching himself on Adachi’s legs, letting out a cry, liberated from deep down inside him. Kurosawa grabbed Adachi’s hand on his cock, fingers entangled as he moaned through his orgasm. His beautiful body shaking with pleasure. 

After what felt like forever, Kurosawa regained control and shifted himself forward. He fucked himself down on Adachi again and again, bearing down on Adachi’s cock, until Adachi finally gave in and gave over himself to Kurosawa.

Kurosawa collapsed on Adachi, sweaty and heaving. He rolled them both over, Adachi finally able to rest his head on Kurosawa’s chest, his hair clinging to Kurosawa’s glistening skin.

“I am so deeply, and uncontrollably in love with you, Yuichi. I am drowning in it.”

“I know,” Kurosawa said, pressing the briefest of kisses on Adachi’s forehead before settling in, Adachi wrapped around him.

Adachi would never have imagined himself capable of planning this. Capable of leading the both of them to a place where they felt _this._ Capable of showing Kurosawa how much he truly, wildly, all-consumingly loved him. But apparently, he was. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The poem translation came from [here](http://www.wakapoetry.net/kks-xii-552/).


	7. Bad Kurosawa (+1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> +1 time Kurosawa tried to act out Adachi’s fantasy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IDK, maybe I’ll make this into something more at some point. But for now, have a little ficlet coda.

Kurosawa walks into the office, his coat clutched closed tightly. He wants to be able to determine when Adachi sees it, wants to be able to see his reaction. 

Adachi is sitting at his desk, diligently working as usual. Kurosawa slides up to the side of Adachi and leans over his work, letting his tie dangle, gently brushing the paper.

Adachi turns his head, first a soft smile. When he turns his body to face Kurosawa, the smile becomes something else. He bites his lip. 

“Kurosawa!” Adachi says in a forceful, hushed voice. 

Kurosawa twists the tie in his fingers. “What Adachi? I just came to say good morning. Is there something you want right now?” Kurosawa raises his eyebrows, the picture of innocence.

Adachi looks around. The office is still fairly empty, still too early for most people to be at their desks. Adachi twists his fingers in Kurosawa’s tie and tugs.

“You did not ask me if you could wear this. This is not being a good boy.”

Kurosawa swallows hard. 

“You best follow me,” Adachi says, getting up from his desk and taking off in a brisk walk.

Kurosawa blinks after him. He expects some sort of reaction, but not really this. Is Adachi angry? Has Kurosawa embarrassed him? It is kind of an impulsive move, but no one but them has to know about it.

Kurosawa picks up his pace to catch up with Adachi, who is now past the elevator and headed down the corridor to the adjacent office space. “Adachi,” Kurosawa calls after him. “I’m sorry! I really didn’t mean--”

Adachi stops up short and turns his back against a door. He looks to either side of the hallway, grabs Kurosawa’s tie and pulls him into the room. Kurosawa goes tumbling after him, catching himself on a sink. 

It is a small, single bathroom. Kurosawa didn’t even know it existed. He turns toward Adachi when he hears a soft _click_.

Adachi pulls at Kurosawa’s tie and pulls it off him. “This is mine.”

“Okay,” Kurosawa stutters.

Adachi takes it and slings it around his neck as he pulls Kurosawa close and kisses him, sucking on his bottom lip and smiling. And then Adachi’s hand is down his pants and Kurosawa grasps for the wall to stabilize himself, Adachi’s palm already working fast and furiously over his cock. 

Adachi is sucking his neck and Kurosawa knows that if he keeps at it much longer, there will be tell-tale signs of their current activities. He does not want to care, but he can’t go back to the office with bite marks on his neck.

He pulls away as Adachi tightens his fist. Kurosawa’s moans echo through the tiled, small space. His face gets hot, the sound bringing with it the acute realization of _what_ they are doing and _where_.

Kurosawa is going to come. He is going to come in his suit, in this work bathroom, right here. He is not going to be able to control it. His whole body tenses and then stutters at the sudden and painful removal of Adachi’s touch.

“Only good boys get to come,” Adachi says and leaves Kurosawa alone in the bathroom to collect more than just his dignity.

Kurosawa never wears that tie to work again without asking.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm over on Tumblr @ [Incandescentflower](https://incandescentflower.tumblr.com/) or Twitter @ [IncandescentFlower](https://twitter.com/flower_incandes)


End file.
